Yearning
by p0em
Summary: Justin est un lycéen comme un autre, avec ses problèmes et ses distractions. Mais tout bascule lorsque Kinney, son professeur d'anglais, le surprend en train de dessiner en cours. Dès lors, la vie de l'adolescent va connaître des changements irrémédiables. AU - OS


_Yearning_

* * *

**Titre** : Yearning  
**Auteur** : p0em  
**Beta-reader** : ToMoYo FaNeL, as usual. Thank you, my dear 3 (even if it took time ^^)  
**Fandom** : Queer as Folk US  
**Temporalité** : AU saison 1, où Brian est professeur au lycée de Justin. Il y a aussi un peu de remaniement (Justin n'est pas aussi « gamin » que dans la saison 1, Michael est avec Ben et non avec David entre autres).  
**Genre** : Romance**  
Rating** : PG-13  
**Statut** : Complet (OS)  
**Mots** : 8 188 mots  
**Personnages** : Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor – Daphné Chanders, Michael Novotny  
**Résumé** : Justin est un lycéen comme un autre, avec ses problèmes et ses distractions. Mais tout bascule lorsque Kinney, son professeur d'anglais, le surprend en train de dessiner en cours. Dès lors, la vie de l'adolescent va connaître des changements irrémédiables.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne tire aucun bénéfice quel qu'il soit de cette fanfiction. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Daniel Lipman et Ron Cowen. L'histoire est inspirée de peuchatbleu.  
**Notes** : Voici la vidéo qui a inspiré cette fanfiction (visible sur YT) :  /watch?v=hpdMxPXY-s8

* * *

Brian adorait son métier. Mais il y avait certains moments où il regrettait d'avoir choisi cette voie. Surtout le matin quand il devait se lever tôt. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et se retourna. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas seul. L'autre homme ouvrit les yeux en sentant le mouvement de son amant et esquissa un sourire.

« Salut, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Brian ne répondit pas, se contenta de se lever alors que l'homme tendait un bras vers lui pour l'enlacer.

« T'as cinq minutes pour partir, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Il alla prendre sa douche sans se soucier du regard indigné que l'homme pouvait lui lancer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le lit était vide.

Un matin comme un autre.

Trop d'élèves. Beaucoup trop.

Brian soupira en se dirigeant vers sa classe, répondant par un léger signe de tête lorsqu'un lycéen ou un autre professeur le saluait. Il but quelques gorgées de son café, espérant que ça finirait de le réveiller, et par la même occasion, chasserait sa mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, elle était encore vide. Il eut juste le temps de finir son gobelet avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et que les élèves rentrent à leur tour, avec un ennui plus ou moins affiché. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Brian prit le paquet de devoirs et il contempla tous ces adolescents qui le fixaient, certains avec appréhension, d'autres avec confiance, avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

Il se souvenait de l'époque où il était de l'autre côté du bureau, une époque où sa vie était loin d'être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Le lycée avait été une épreuve. Puis c'était devenu une échappatoire, un refuge. Les professeurs l'avaient souvent remis à sa place ou, parfois, lui avaient offert une aide bienvenue. Ces gamins n'étaient pas si différents de lui. Ils étaient tous perdus à leur manière, et Brian était prêt à les aider. A moins que ses intentions ne soient moins nobles et qu'il veuille juste profiter du pouvoir que lui conférait le stylo rouge, pensa-t-il en passant dans les rangs pour rendre les copies.

C'était étrange de constater à quel point quelques traits sur une copie pouvaient affecter les élèves depuis le début de sa carrière, il avait vu des élèves sourire, parfois même éclater de joie ou bien se refermer, serrer les dents pour retenir des larmes qui parvenaient tout de même à s'échapper. Il faisait croire que ça ne l'affectait pas. Brian Kinney ne se préoccupait pas des autres, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était heureux lorsque le visage d'un élève s'éclairait en recevant une bonne note, et il était triste quand il rendait une mauvaise appréciation. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, pas entièrement, mais il voulait aider ces jeunes, pas les enfoncer. Il voulait montrer à ces gamins souvent paumés qu'ils étaient capables de quelque chose.

–

Justin avait glissé son devoir dans son classeur sans même regarder la note. Il écoutait la correction de Kinney d'une oreille distraite, préférant de loin dessiner plutôt que prendre des notes. Au fil des années, il avait pris l'habitude de se pencher légèrement en avant comme pour cacher ses croquis – il n'avait jamais aimé que quelqu'un voie ses dessins, surtout s'ils étaient inachevés, et il avait encore moins envie qu'un élève du lycée découvre ce qu'il dessinait. Connaissant la mentalité de St James, le fait qu'il passe ses heures de cours à penser à des hommes nus ne serait pas très bien vu (quel euphémisme !). Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour rester un brin attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il arrivait toujours un moment où il oubliait tout, comme si son monde ne se réduisait plus qu'à un crayon et à une feuille de papier. C'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les élèves avaient tous les regards braqués sur lui, jusqu'à ce que Daphné donne un coup de pied dans sa chaise. Il se redressa et vit Kinney, debout à côté de sa table, un sourcil arqué. Justin crut apercevoir de l'amusement dans son regard, mais il n'en était pas certain. Ce professeur avait toujours été difficile à cerner. Un instant il pouvait se montrer aimable, adresser un sourire chaleureux à un élève qui venait de recevoir une mauvaise note pour le réconforter, l'instant d'après il pouvait être froid et intraitable, le visage impassible.

Kinney tendit une main, patient, et Justin mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il désignait le dessin. Il retira son bras, découvrant ainsi son dessin, et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il s'attendait au pire tandis que le professeur s'empara de la feuille pour l'examiner. Justin serrait les poings, se retenant difficilement de la reprendre. Que se passerait-il si Kinney décidait de faire remonter le dessin au proviseur ? Et s'il en parlait à ses parents ? Justin n'osait pas imaginer leur réaction. Ils seraient furieux, très certainement. Peut-être qu'ils le rejetteraient. Il avait trop souvent entendu parler de jeunes gays qui avaient été mis à la porte par leur famille, et si ça lui arrivait aussi ? Mais la seule réaction de Kinney fut un sourire en coin, que Justin fut incapable d'interpréter. Contre toute attente, le professeur lui rendit le dessin.

« Vous êtes en cours d'anglais, Taylor, pas en dessin. A l'avenir vous attendrez d'être en dehors de cette classe pour exercer votre talent. »

Le ton était neutre, peut-être avec une légère pointe de sarcasme. Kinney reprit sa correction comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Justin rangea son dessin et essaya de suivre le cours, sans grande réussite.

Il était presque onze heures. Sa petite sœur, Molly, devait dormir comme un bébé, mais Justin n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait entendre ses parents se disputer – encore – dans la chambre d'à côté. Il aurait voulu être indifférent, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait bien conscience que quelque chose n'allait plus entre eux : leurs altercations étaient trop régulières et Justin avait surpris bien trop de fois son père dormir sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse croire que ce n'était rien de plus que des querelles, comme tous les couples en avaient.

Justin se pencha pour prendre son sac de cours qui traînait au pied de son lit et en sortit son mp3 il apprécia d'entendre la musique au lieu des voix de ses parents, étouffées par le mur. Machinalement il prit son carnet de croquis et commença à dessiner. Après quelques minutes il sentit son corps se relâcher, libéré de la tension.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa son crayon, fatigué, qu'il se rendit compte que le portrait qu'il avait réalisé était celui de Kinney.

Justin se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'accompagner Daphné et son petit ami du moment. Un magasin de BDs, sérieusement ? Daphné devait vraiment être amoureuse cette fois-ci pour accepter d'aller dans un endroit pareil. Mais ça valait toujours mieux que de se morfondre chez lui. Molly passait le week-end chez une amie, ce qui rendait la tension entre leurs parents d'autant plus palpable. Ils ne faisaient pas semblant devant Justin – ils savaient qu'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le protéger, contrairement à Molly.

La boutique était petite, et comme Justin s'y attendait, la demi-douzaine de clients n'était composée que d'adolescents. Sam, le petit ami de Daphné, se dirigea aussitôt vers un rayon. Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait, mais Justin se contentait de survoler quelques numéros en attendant qu'ils aient terminé. Il avait fini par trouver une bande-dessinée vaguement intéressante. Concentré sur ce qu'il lisait, il ne prêtait pas le moindre intérêt à ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la boutique. Il ne fit donc pas attention au nouvel arrivant jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse sa voix.

« Michael ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Justin se retourna lentement et vit Kinney traverser le magasin et s'accouder au comptoir, face au vendeur qui s'empressa de feindre l'exaspération malgré l'évidente affection que son sourire en coin trahissait. Kinney mâchouillait un chewing-gum et souriait d'un air suffisant.

« En quoi je peux t'aider, Brian ? demanda le vendeur, Michael, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Lindsay et Mélanie m'ont confié Gus pour la soirée. Et j'aur…

- Non, hors de question ! Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter !

- Mais c'est soirée mousse au Babylon, déclara Kinney comme si c'était un argument imparable.

- J'en ai rien à faire. Gus est ton fils, c'est à toi de t'en occuper. De toute façon, Ben et moi, on a déjà un truc de prévu. »

La moue suppliante de Kinney se transforma en un sourire espiègle.

« Le professeur t'as invité pour un vrai rendez-vous ? »

Michael secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Justin fut certain de voir ses joues rosirent un peu.

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça. Je te signale que t'es prof toi aussi.

- C'est pas pareil. Ben enseigne à l'université, à des adultes normalement intéressés. J'enseigne à des petits merdeux qui n'ont rien à foutre de ce que je dis et dont les plus grandes préoccupations sont un, se regarder dans le miroir, deux, qui ils sauteront à la prochaine soirée.

- On parle toujours de tes élèves ? répliqua le vendeur avec un sourire, avant de continuer sur un ton plus sérieux. Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. »

Kinney haussa des épaules avant de tourner le dos au comptoir. Il repéra alors Justin qui le fixait. Il se figea un instant mais reprit rapidement contenance. Il se redressa et son corps respirait la pédanterie. Justin avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois jamais il ne se comportait ainsi au lycée. Il avait vu son sourire chaleureux se transformer en un sourire poli. Il avait vu son regard dur accuser, menacer des élèves, en mettre plus d'un mal à l'aise. Mais Justin n'avait jamais vu son professeur avec cette attitude je-m'en-foutiste. Ça avait quelque chose d'intriguant, d'_attirant_.

« Taylor, Chanders et Whitmore. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à lire des comics.

Daphné et Sam se retournèrent d'un même mouvement à l'appel de leurs noms, eux-mêmes surpris de rencontre leur professeur dans un tel endroit. Ils étaient aussi gênés que s'ils avaient été pris à fumer dans les toilettes (quoique cette hypothèse aurait été très étonnante pour Sam). Ils le saluèrent poliment d'un « monsieur ». Justin remarqua que le vendeur réprima difficilement un rire et Brian lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est la première fois qu'on vient ici, dit Daphné, comme si elle s'excusait, désignant Justin et elle d'un vague geste de la main. Et vous, monsieur ? »

Kinney se redressa, abandonnant son appui sur le comptoir.

« Je connais le patron, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du vendeur.

- Brian… »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son ami et lui lança un sourire narquois alors que le vendeur baissait la tête, visiblement gêné d'être ainsi mis en avant.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, Justin fit un pas vers Kinney et prononça ces mots avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« J'ai entendu que vous aviez besoin d'un baby-sitter pour ce soir.

- Tu serais intéressé ? »

Kinney n'essayait même pas de cacher son scepticisme. Justin haussa des épaules.

« J'ai déjà gardé les enfants de mes voisins plusieurs fois. »

Le vendeur chuchota quelque chose à Kinney. Si Justin se fiait à son expression, son professeur ne suivait visiblement pas son conseil en acceptant sa proposition.

L'appartement n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi Justin s'était attendu. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais ce n'était certainement pas _ça_. Ce n'était qu'une grande pièce : la cuisine délimitée par un bar et la chambre par des panneaux amovibles. Peut-être s'était-il trompé d'endroit. Kinney ne pouvait pas vivre _là_.

« Tu as trouvé facilement ? »

Justin sursauta en entendant la voix traînante derrière lui. Il se retourna si brusquement que son sac faillit glisser de son épaule. Kinney était à quelques pas, en train de boutonner sa chemise. Justin pouvait voir les lignes de son ventre, de son torse disparaître au fur et à mesure sous le tissu noir. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces doigts fins qui remontaient lentement. Justin se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû surprendre cela. C'était une étrange sensation, d'autant plus bizarre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Chaque semaine il se retrouvait avec des mecs nus dans les vestiaires, mais jamais ça ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Kinney ferma un dernier bouton, laissant apparaître sa gorge, telle une invitation et releva la tête, un sourcil haussé. Justin réalisa qu'il attendait toujours une réponse, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler la question. Il finit par hocher la tête et balbutier quelques mots. Kinney lui fit signe de le suivre et ils traversèrent la pièce. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de son professeur, de ses bras nus, de ses épaules mises en valeurs par le vêtement sans manches, de son dos mince, de ses fesses incroyablement bien moulées par son jean, de ses cuisses fermes. Comment ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte à quel point Kinney était aussi désirable ?

« Voici mon fils, Gus. J'ai réussi à l'endormir tout à l'heure, il ne devrait pas se réveiller normalement. »

La douceur dans la voix de Kinney tira Justin hors de ses pensées. Le lycéen hocha à nouveau la tête. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du bébé.

« Il est trop mignon, murmura-t-il.»

Kinney ne répondit pas, mais lorsque Justin se redressa, il remarqua qu'il couvait son fils d'un regard empli de fierté et de tendresse.

« Tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur. Et sers-toi dans le frigo. Fais comme chez toi. »

Quelques instants après, Kinney prenait une veste en cuir et disparaissait, laissant Justin seul. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et sourit.

Justin avait fouiné dans les affaires de Kinney durant plus de deux heures. Il avait passé en revue sa bibliothèque – rien de bien extravagant, plutôt classique pour un prof d'anglais –, sa collection de DVDs – beaucoup de vieux films (c'est-à-dire du point de vue de Justin, des films sortis avant sa naissance). Son frigo ne révélait rien de bien excitant à propos de son professeur, à part peut-être qu'il semblait prendre grand soin de sa ligne. Les placards avaient été un peu plus intéressants. Justin avait reconnu rapidement les vêtements que son professeur mettait habituellement au lycée. Cependant, une bonne partie de la garde robe qu'il ne connaissait pas ressemblait à ce qu'avait choisi Kinney pour sortir. Il fut à peine surpris de trouver une boîte de préservatifs bien entamée et du lubrifiant dans le tiroir d'une des tables de nuit. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué Justin était les photos. Il n'y en avait qu'une sur la table de nuit, où Kinney était avec le vendeur du magasin de BDs. Ils ne paraissaient pas être plus âgés que Justin. Sur le frigo, il y avait deux autres photos. La première montrait Gus et Brian avec une femme blonde, visiblement épuisée mais sincèrement heureuse dans un lit d'hôpital. Justin reconnaissait sur la seconde photo Kinney et le vendeur, accompagnés de deux autres hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vus. L'un était de taille moyenne et à l'allure plutôt banal, l'autre, le plus grand des quatre, était habillé de rose et de jaune. Ils se tenaient tous par les épaules. Le plus grand riait vers l'objectif. A côté de lui, l'autre homme regardait ailleurs comme s'il était gêné. A l'opposé, le vendeur avait levé les yeux vers Kinney en souriant. Quant à ce dernier, il fixait l'objectif avec un sourire en coin, joueur. Il n'y avait aucune photo de famille.

Justin s'était finalement installé dans le canapé, avait sorti son carnet de son sac et avait commencé à dessiner.

–

Lorsque Brian rentra quelques heures plus tard, il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruits, ne voulant pas réveiller Gus. Sans surprise, il trouva Taylor endormi sur le canapé. Il alla lui chercher une couverture. L'adolescent remua à peine lorsque Brian l'en recouvrit. Il partait se coucher quand il trouva quelque chose par terre. Il se pencha et reconnut le carnet de dessins de Taylor. Il avait parfois surpris l'élève à griffonner dedans, quand il ne cherchait même plus à sauver les apparences en dessinant sur une simple feuille de cours. Brian ne disait jamais rien : Taylor rendait de bons devoirs, et dessiner en cours de temps en temps ne perturbait apparemment pas ses résultats, alors Brian ne voyait aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Il jeta un regard à l'adolescent avant de ramasser le carnet et de le parcourir. Il y avait quelques esquisses, plusieurs dessins. Brian reconnut Daphné Chanders dans plusieurs d'entre eux. Certains étaient inspirés de gens réels, d'autres probablement fantasmés. Il sourit en voyant une esquisse qui représentaient plusieurs joueurs de football dans une mêlée, et dont les muscles étaient particulièrement mis en valeur. Son sourire disparut face au dessin suivant. C'était un buste de lui, avec la chemise qu'il avait choisie pour sortir le soir même. Mais Taylor l'avait représenté avec les épaules affaissées, les coins de la bouche légèrement tournés vers le bas, et les yeux qui le fixaient. Tristes, solitaires. Brian ferma le carnet d'un mouvement brusque et alla le reposer sur la table basse. Longtemps après s'être couché, il avait encore la sensation de ce regard sur lui, presque accusateur.

Le lendemain, Brian se contenta d'attendre que Taylor se réveille et s'en aille. Il ne dit rien.

Un matin comme un autre.

Taylor dessinait encore. Brian retint un soupir d'irritation. Malgré toutes les remarques qu'il lui avait faites au cours des dernières semaines, l'élève ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de griffonner au lieu de prendre des notes. Brian n'avait pas osé dire grand-chose, Taylor parvenait à maintenir un niveau correct lors de ses devoirs. Habituellement. Mais après le deuxième D du mois, il prit la liberté de faire un commentaire.

« Taylor, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous dessiniez un peu moins et suiviez un peu plus le cours, déclara-t-il en lui rendant son devoir. Votre note ne vaut pas le déplacement jusqu'à St James. »

Brian garda un visage impassible, mais il rageait de devoir en arriver là. Taylor était bon élève. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il se laisse ainsi aller. Au cours des derniers jours, Brian avait tenté de lui parler, mais le lycéen l'avait ignoré à chaque fois. Brian se sentait obligé d'employer la manière forte pour le faire réagir.

Taylor leva les yeux vers lui. Il tentait d'avoir une expression de défi, mais Brian était certain qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Sans un mot, l'adolescent ramassa ses affaires et se leva.

« Taylor ! »

Il ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la pièce. Au moins il avait réagi…

–

Le reste de l'heure se déroula dans un climat tendu. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un quittait la classe au milieu d'un cours, et c'était encore plus étonnant venant de Justin. La plupart des élèves préféraient ne rien dire par peur de se mettre Kinney à dos, mais quelques uns, dont Daphné et Sam, paraissaient vraiment préoccupés.

–

Lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, les élèves ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires, faisant moins de bruit que d'habitude. Brian s'apprêtait à appeler Chanders lorsqu'il aperçut Taylor qui patientait à la porte. L'adolescent attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la salle – ignorant royalement leurs regards curieux – pour s'avancer vers le bureau de Brian.

« Pour tout à l'heure, marmonna-t-il en gardant les yeux baissés. Je voulais m'excuser. »

Brian le jaugea un instant du regard avant de se lever et de contourner le bureau pour lui faire face.

« Taylor, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser. Ce n'est pas moi qui importe ici. »

Taylor osa enfin le regarder, visiblement gêné.

« Il y a des choses dont tu voudrais me parler ? C'est ta petite amie, ou ton petit ami ? »

Le lycéen haussa une seconde les sourcils, comme s'il voulait lever les yeux au ciel mais se retenait.

« Ce sont tes parents ? »

Il serra les dents et regarda ailleurs. Brian retint un soupir et croisa les bras. Toujours les parents.

« Tu peux m'en parler, si tu as besoin. »

Son ton était calme, presque un murmure. Brian sourit en imaginant la réaction de ses amis s'ils le voyaient agir ainsi.

Mais Taylor gardait le silence. Brian s'appuya sur le bureau, comme pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Tu as du talent, tu sais ? »

La réaction de Taylor ne se fit pas attendre, il se redressa brusquement, l'incrédulité pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, mais surtout la surprise.

« J'ai vu ton carnet, expliqua-t-il. Tu es doué. J'ai une amie qui travaille dans l'art, je pourrais vous mettre en contact si tu le souhaites. »

Taylor ouvrit légèrement les lèvres mais aucun son ne les franchit. Il avait l'air idiot, mais Brian se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque.

« Merci, murmura-t-il enfin. »

Brian haussa des épaules comme si cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose, mais Taylor ne semblait pas convaincu. Il se redressa et commença à ranger ses affaires. Taylor retourna vers la porte mais s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir. Il lança un regard intrigué, voire un peu apeuré vers son professeur.

« Lorsque vous dites avoir vu mon carnet, est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous avez tout regardé ? »

Brian hocha la tête et sourit imperceptiblement. Taylor serra les dents et sortit précipitamment de la classe. Brian était certain de l'avoir vu rougir.

–

Justin était sûr qu'il allait mourir de honte.

Sa mère vint le chercher en voiture. Il ne dit rien pendant le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Justin monta directement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, souhaitant y disparaître.

Kinney avait vu ses dessins. Kinney avait vu _tous_ ses dessins. Pas seulement les portraits respectables de sa mère ou de Molly ou de Daphné, mais aussi toutes ses esquisses d'hommes, de fantasmes. Justin poussa un gémissement alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans les oreillers. Il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en cours. Il ne pourrait plus jamais affronter le regard de Kinney.

–

Taylor ne dessinait plus. Il prenait consciencieusement ses notes. Et il gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Brian ne savait pas si ce comportement marquait un réel progrès.

–

Justin essayait de ne plus penser à Kinney. Mais plus il essayait, plus il échouait. Le souvenir de ce moment le hantait, chaque détail l'obsédait, qu'il s'agisse de son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il avait avoué avoir vu l'intégralité de son carnet ou de l'étonnante douceur de sa voix, à l'exact opposé de ce dont Justin avait l'habitude.

Alors il dessinait. Il dessinait Kinney. Son regard. Sa bouche. Ses épaules. Ses mains. Justin ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le corps nu, sec qu'il ne cessait de dessiner encore et encore était celui de son professeur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse son regard inquisiteur. Séduisant.

Daphné était sincèrement préoccupée. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être, et Justin ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Mais malgré toutes ses insistances, Justin ne voulait rien lui dire. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Entendre ses parents se disputer tous les soirs, sentir la tension entre eux tous les matins, c'était assez difficile à supporter. Mais le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, à voix haute, ce serait comme reconnaître qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

« Et si on sortait ce soir ? »

Daphné lança un regard à Justin qui disait clairement « _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça_ » mais elle ne dit rien.

« Et où tu veux aller ?

- Liberty Avenue. »

Il avait hésité avant de répondre, et Daphné le dévisagea en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. Puis elle esquissa un sourire et haussa des épaules.

« Je vais voir avec ma mère si je peux avoir la voiture pour ce soir. »

Justin sourit à son tour.

C'était la première fois que Justin mettait les pieds dans cette partie de la ville, et il était pour le moins surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu de gens comme _ça_. Les hommes se tenaient la main, s'embrassaient même entre eux, et les femmes entre elles. Il y avait des hommes habillés en femmes, certains jetant à Justin des regards amicaux, d'autres se hélant à travers la rue. Les néons des bars et des boîtes éclairaient la foule de mille couleurs, et leurs voix se fondaient parfois avec la musique qui sortait des bâtiments. C'était étrange.

C'était la première fois que Justin mettait les pieds dans cette partie de la ville, mais il se sentait étrangement à sa place. _Chez lui_.

Le garçon jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Daphné et son petit ami se tenaient toujours près de la voiture. Sam était mal à l'aise. Justin revint à leur hauteur.

« Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes. »

Daphné arqua un sourcil au « si » mais ne dit rien elle paraissait soulagée. Justin supposait que l'apparent malaise de Sam y était pour quelque chose. Ils se dirent au revoir et Justin regarda ses amis remonter dans la voiture. Quand il les perdit de vue, il inspira profondément et se focalisa sur la découverte de ce monde qui lui plaisait déjà.

Il remonta la rue lentement, se frayant un chemin entre les travestis et les couples en tout genre, au milieu des arcs-en-ciel et du brouhaha ambiant. Il avait conscience d'attirer les regards, certains se moquant de lui, d'autres voulant le draguer, mais il les ignora tous. Il entra finalement dans un bar, le « Woody's ». Le style était assez ordinaire, s'il le comparait à tous les mecs en cuir qu'il avait vus sortir du Meathook, mais ça lui convenait. Il s'accouda au bar et commanda une bière. Le barman lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Justin lui présenta sa carte d'identité. Fausse, bien entendue. Le barman l'examina puis haussa des épaules et lui servit son verre.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies l'âge pour ça, remarqua une voix traînante. »

Justin tourna la tête et lorsqu'il reconnut Kinney il ne put retenir un « Professeur ! » surpris. Aussitôt des éclats de rire se firent entendre derrière eux et Justin se retourna pour voir quatre hommes s'esclaffer autour d'une table. Il reconnut le vendeur du magasin de BD, ainsi que les deux autres hommes sur une des photos le frigo de son professeur, mais le dernier, avec les lunettes, lui était inconnu. Kinney, quant à lui, leur fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur alors que l'un d'entre eux, celui qui avait des paillettes dans les cheveux et sur le visage, répétait « professeur » d'un ton moqueur.

« Allez tous vous faire foutre ! »

Kinney se retourna vers Justin et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Ici, tu m'appelles Brian. »

Sa voix était teintée de menaces implicites. Justin hocha la tête avec hésitation pendant que Kinneycommandait sa boisson.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

Kinney lui lança un regard peu crédule.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas cours demain ?

- Si. Vous aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua Justin, en se détendant un peu. »

Kinney ne dit rien, se contenta de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Tes parents sont au courant que tu viens ici ? »

Justin garda la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas les appeler, ajouta Kinney sur un ton plus léger en lui donnant un coup de coude. »

Ils ne dirent rien, se contentèrent de boire quelques gorgées. Après un moment, Justin se tourna vers Kinney avec un sourire aguicheur.

« Vous allez où après ? »

Le rire de son professeur était moqueur et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quelque part où tu n'as pas à aller. Tu n'as pas un couvre-feu ?

- Mes parents se fichent de l'heure à laquelle je peux rentrer. »

L'expression de Kinney devint plus grave.

« Justin, tu devrais rentrer. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Le garçon se figea un instant lorsque Kinney l'appela par son prénom mais il reprit rapidement contenance et se tourna vers lui avec un air de défi.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père. »

Il conclut sa phrase en portant la bière à sa bouche et enveloppant le goulot de ses lèvres d'une manière plus que suggestive. Kinney arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de prendre sa propre bouteille et de se lever pour rejoindre ses amis. Justin les entendit parler à voix basses, mais il ne se risqua pas à leur jeter un regard. Il n'avait rien à faire si Kinney était là. Ce n'était qu'un hasard. Justin était venu pour se changer les idées, pour se trouver quelqu'un avec un peu de chance, et il n'allait pas laisser son professeur d'anglais gâcher ses projets.

Il regarda les autres hommes présents dans la salle. Quelques instants plus tard, un mec à qui Justin donnait vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans vint s'installer sur le siège que Kinney avait laissé vacant. Justin lui adressa un sourire auquel l'homme répondit en réduisant la distance entre eux, mettant son bras sur le dossier du siège du lycéen, sa main effleurant son dos au passage.

–

C'était une soirée comme les autres, rien d'anormale une simple sortie dans un bar avec ses amis. Michael était entre lui et Ben, et Emmett et Ted de l'autre côté de la table. Ils parlaient, riaient, se moquaient des gens dans le bar, échangeaient les derniers potins sur les célébrités. Mais son regard s'attardait toujours sur Taylor. Il ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsque Michael posa une main sur sa cuisse qui tressautait nerveusement depuis un bon quart d'heure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Michael en chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent.

- Rien.

- Qui c'est ? C'est pas l'élève que t'as pris comme baby-sitter ? demanda-t-il en désignant Taylor du menton. »

Brian répondit par un haussement d'épaule et se cala un peu mieux dans la banquette en reprenant une gorgée de bière. Michael poussa un soupir et abandonna.

Brian ne se préoccupait pas de Taylor. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il n'était pas son père, comme le jeune homme le lui avait si bien rappelé. Il n'était même pas au lycée, il n'avait aucun devoir, aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis de lui. Mais lorsqu'il le vit se lever, suivant l'autre mec, Brian eut une certitude : s'il laissait Justin partir, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, Brian ne pourrait plus supporter de se regarder dans la glace tous les matins.

Bredouillant quelques mots, de toute façon inintelligibles à cause de la musique, Brian se leva et sortit du bar. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir mais ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir il venait de repérer Justin à quelques dizaines de mètres à gauche. Brian les rejoignit à grands pas et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'arrêter. Justin le dévisagea, mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Son ton était plus hargneux que dans le bar.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir.

- Tu peux venir avec nous, je suis pas contre une partie à trois, déclara l'autre gars en prenant Brian par les épaules. »

Brian lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et se dégagea.

« Je préférerais encore baiser avec mon chien !

- Va te faire foutre ! »

Le mec se tourna vers Justin et fit mine de l'entraîner avec lui.

« Tu t'ramènes ? »

Brian resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du lycéen et les yeux de Justin oscillèrent plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre. Finalement il secoua lentement la tête. L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Brian fit un pas en avant. L'homme lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons. Brian retira alors sa main il était certain de voir Justin tressaillir.

« Je comprends que tu veuilles te barrer de chez toi, on est tous passé par là. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir avec le premier venu ! »

Le visage de Justin se détendit peu à peu à l'entente de ces paroles.

« Vous allez me ramener chez moi ? »

Son ton voulait paraître sûr, mais sa voix s'était fait tremblante à la fin. Brian expira lentement, relâchant ses épaules.

« T'as dix-sept ans, et tes parents ne sont certainement pas au courant que tu comptais passer la nuit avec un parfait étranger. »

La volonté du jeune homme parut faiblir. Brian n'aimait pas cela. Ça lui rappelait trop sa propre adolescence.

« Justin, crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu rentres chez toi. »

–

Justin regardait autour de lui comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il n'avait jamais vu la voiture de son professeur, et comme son appartement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un de ses professeurs puisse rouler en _jeep_. Kinney tournait parfois la tête pour le regarder mais il restait silencieux. Les seuls moments où Justin parlait étaient pour indiquer la route. Un quart d'heure plus tard la jeep s'arrêta devant chez lui. Justin défit sa ceinture mais ne descendit pas de la voiture tout de suite. Il se retourna vers Kinney.

« Merci. »

C'était un murmure à peine audible, mais le bref hochement de tête de Kinney lui indiqua qu'il avait entendu. Ce n'est que lorsque Justin fut à l'intérieur de la maison, que Kinney repartit.

Justin dormit peu cette nuit-là. Et lorsqu'il trouva le sommeil, ce n'était que pour voir encore et encore Kinney.

_Brian_.

Justin s'étira lentement avant de prendre la cigarette des doigts de Daphné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie fumer, et l'absence de Sam ce jour-là y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Ils étaient allongés au soleil sur une pelouse devant le lycée, profitant de la chaleur des derniers rayons de soleil de l'automne.

« Kinney est marié ? »

Justin avala de travers et toussa pour recracher la fumée jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Quoi ? croassa-t-il.

- Regarde. »

Daphné lui montra du doigt une jeune femme blonde qui venait d'arriver, portant un bébé dans ses bras. Kinney l'embrassa avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Justin fronça les sourcils un instant en voyant cette scène.

« Kinney est gay, déclara-t-il. »

Daphné tourna la tête vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de rêver, Taylor.

- Non, je te le jure ! L'autre soir, quand tu m'as laissé à Liberty Avenue, je l'ai croisé dans un bar. C'est lui qui m'a ramené chez moi. »

Daphné le dévisagea, incrédule.

« Mais si tu veux pas me croire…

- Justin, le coupa-t-elle, tu crois sincèrement que St James engagerait comme prof un mec qui traîne dans les bars gays de Pittsburgh ?

- Je te dis ce que j'ai vu. »

Justin haussa des épaules et se rallongea. Daphné semblait partagée

« Il t'a vraiment raccompagné chez toi ? »

Il esquissa un sourire en tirant sur sa cigarette, mais ne répondit pas.

Justin avait arrêté de dessiner. Du moins, durant les cours d'anglais. Ça le démangeait parfois, comme si sa main se découvrait une volonté propre, cherchant à tracer des traits, à remplir des ombres. Mais il ne dessinait plus. Et il valait mieux. Depuis quelques temps, son carnet ne se remplissait plus que d'un seul sujet. Parfois seulement des cheveux ou un regard ou des mains ou des épaules ou un ventre mais toujours ceux de la même personne. Justin dessinait Brian. Justin _rêvait _Brian. Il voulait retourner dans ce bar, le retrouver. Il voulait être touché par ses mains qu'il fantasmait, goûter à ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient.

Justin avait arrêté de dessiner, et lorsque Kinney l'interpella à la fin de l'heure, il se tendit. Il n'avait rien fait depuis la fois où il était parti de son cours, Kinney n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

« Je ne compte pas t'engueuler, déclara Kinney en le dévisageant alors que les derniers élèves quittaient la salle. »

Justin réajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. Il tenta de soutenir le regard de Kinney – qui le fixait avec ce sourire en coin presque moqueur qu'il montrait peu mais que Justin commençait à réellement apprécier – mais finit par baisser les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Kinney finit de ranger ses affaires dans sa serviette et lui fit face.

« J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Il lança un coup d'œil vers la porte et Justin se retourna.

« Voici Lindsay, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme blonde qui entrait dans la classe. »

Elle tendit une main vers lui. Il la serra, un peu perdu. Il crut reconnaître la jeune femme comme étant celle qui était venue voir Kinney la veille, au lycée. Sa soi-disant femme. Elle lui souriait, avenante, et il fit de même, maladroitement.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de Lindsay, elle travaille dans le milieu de l'art. »

Justin acquiesça.

« J'ai tenu une galerie durant quelques années, informa la jeune femme. Brian m'a dit que tu étais doué. J'aimerais beaucoup jeter un œil à tes dessins. Si tu le souhaites bien sûr. »

Justin lança un regard à son professeur, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais Kinney paraissait plus préoccupé par un sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Il reposa son attention sur la jeune femme, et son sourire devint plus sincère, plus franc.

–

Brian discutait avec deux autres professeurs dans le couloir, tandis que les élèves allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Il prêtait une oreille distraite à la conversation, lorsqu'un éclat de rire le fit tourner la tête. Il reconnut alors Justin, près de son casier, avec Daphné Chanders. Il paraissait heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que Brian ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, insouciant. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas certain qu'il l'ait déjà vu aussi libéré. Ses yeux même semblaient rire, lumineux.

Brian sourit.

–

Cela faisait longtemps que Justin ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il avait discuté avec Lindsay durant plusieurs minutes, manquant de peu d'arriver en retard à son cours suivant, et ils s'étaient quittés sur la promesse de se revoir rapidement, peut-être même dès le week-end suivant. Ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait l'avis d'un professionnel sur son travail. Ça le remplissait à la fois d'appréhension et d'excitation. Lorsque Justin rentra chez lui, il n'avait plus que cette conversation en tête et voulait partager cette nouvelle avec sa mère.

Mais toute sa joie s'évanouit lorsqu'il trouva ses deux parents chacun d'un côté du salon, en train de se crier dessus. Sa mère était lasse. Son père était rouge de colère et tenait des feuilles froissées entre ses mains. Justin se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une dispute entre ses parents. D'habitude ce n'était que des exclamations étouffées par les murs de leur chambre tard le soir. Jamais il n'avait eu à les voir s'affronter, à être témoin de la tension entre eux. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Où étaient passés ces parents qui avaient fondé une famille par amour ?

La porte claqua et ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Justin vit ses deux parents se tourner vers lui. Quelque chose traversa le visage de sa mère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était, rien ne pouvait surpasser la colère, le dégoût dans le regard que son père posait sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Justin…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama son père en levant la main. »

Justin ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il reconnut le papier. Il le voyait tous les jours, dessinait depuis des années sur des feuilles semblables. Le garçon se pétrifia.

La pluie qui tombait à verse sur Pittsburgh n'arrêtait pas Justin. Il courrait. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il devait fuir.

Il ne se préoccupait pas des phares ou des klaxons lorsqu'il traversait les rues. Il n'y avait plus rien.

_Je ne veux pas d'un fils homo._

Il aurait voulu pleurer. Il aurait voulu crier. Il courrait. Justin se sentait sale. Il se demandait si la pluie pouvait le laver.

_Alors tu n'as plus de fils._

Les appels de son père, énervés, et ceux de sa mère, désespérés, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait hésité à fuir en les entendant. Elle s'était interposée entre eux. Mais Justin ne pouvait pas rester, pas lorsque son propre père le regardait comme s'il était devenu un parfait inconnu. Quelqu'un de répugnant. Justin n'avait pas cherché à démentir les accusations de son père. Il ne voulait pas cacher ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il aimait. Il n'y avait eu qu'une chose à faire : fuir. Fuir ce regard, fuir cette maison qui ne pouvait plus être son foyer.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, nota que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il leva les yeux et fut à peine surpris lorsqu'il reconnut où il était. Il sonna plusieurs fois à l'interphone jusqu'à ce qu'une voix irritée lui réponde.

« Quoi ?

- Brian ? C'est Justin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je peux monter ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut un profond soupir et le déclic de la porte. Ce n'est que dans l'ascenseur qu'il réalisa qu'il avait appelé Brian par son prénom. Et que celui-ci n'avait pas relevé.

La porte de l'appartement était entrouverte. Justin entra avec hésitation, encore essoufflé par sa course. Brian était assis à son bureau, l'ordinateur allumé et une bière bien entamée devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans lui faire face. »

Comme Justin ne répondait pas, il se retourna et son visage se teinta d'inquiétude. Il se leva et se rapprocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le ton de sa voix était différent. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'exaspération.

« Mon père… Peux pas… Rester chez moi… »

Justin ne savait pas si c'était sa course ou la honte qui lui coupait le plus le souffle.

« Il t'a frappé ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête. Brian le dévisagea puis le prit par le poignet et l'emmena vers la salle de bain.

« Enlève ton pull, ordonna-t-il en cherchant une serviette dans un placard. T'as couru depuis chez toi sous la pluie ? »

Justin se débarrassa de son vêtement et hocha la tête. Il accepta ensuite la serviette et essuya son visage et ses cheveux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Justin fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux dès qu'il repensait au dégoût de son père. A sa haine.

Il chancela, se rattrapa au lavabo. Brian fit un pas vers lui, et avant que Justin ne puisse se retenir, il se serra contre lui. Il sentit son professeur se tendre, mais Justin ne pouvait pas reculer. Il était pétrifié. Il se rendit compte à quel point il était glacé lorsque Brian referma ses bras autour de lui. Et au fur et à mesure que sa chaleur le réchauffait, Brian se détendit et Justin ferma les yeux. Il pleurait.

–

Justin n'avait plus abordé le sujet après cela, et Brian n'avait pas essayé de le forcer. Il avait reconnu la lueur dans son regard pour l'avoir trop souvent croisée dans le miroir durant sa propre adolescence. Justin avait honte, et Brian ne le pousserait pas à se confier à lui. Tout ce qu'il risquait d'obtenir en retour serait que Justin se referme sur lui-même. Brian ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il voulait être là pour lui, et ce sentiment lui faisait peur. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'habitude. Il avait appris très jeune à ne pas dépendre des autres. Il s'était lentement construit une carapace que peu de gens parvenaient à franchir. Et Justin avait réussi à passer ce mur en quelques jours, quelques semaines sans que Brian ne s'en rende compte. Ça l'effrayait.

Brian ne voulait pas s'attendrir car cela signifierait qu'il serait dépendant. Faible. Faible comme il l'avait été durant son adolescence et qu'il avait été incapable de répondre lorsque son père le frappait. Faible comme l'était Justin aujourd'hui.

« Comment vos parents ont réagi lorsqu'ils ont appris que vous étiez gay ? »

Brian se retourna, surpris par la question. Justin était accoudé au bar, plus calme et grave qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le professeur serra les lèvres et reposa son attention sur le plat qu'il préparait, dos à Justin.

« Ils ne sont pas au courant. »

Il entendit Justin hoqueter de surprise.

« Vous ne leur avez jamais dit ? »

Il haussa des épaules. Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Brian ait terminé de préparer le dîner. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, côte à côte, il tourna la tête vers Justin, qui picorait à peine dans son assiette.

« Est-ce que tes parents sont au courant ?

- Pardon ? fit Justin en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. »

Mais Brian savait que le garçon avait compris de quoi il parlait. Il s'était soudain tendu, les épaules contractées, les doigts serrés autour de ses couverts.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? »

Justin soupira et ferma un instant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il regardait un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Brian.

« Mon père a trouvé mes dessins. Il a dit qu'il voulait pas d'un fils homo. Alors je suis parti. »

Brian resta figé, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Il tendit une main vers Justin comme pour le prendre par l'épaule, mais à mi-chemin la laissa retomber.

« Et ta mère ?

- Elle a essayé de le raisonner, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais il ne l'a pas écoutée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ça ne va pas très bien entre eux depuis quelques temps. »

Brian hocha lentement la tête. Le silence revint à nouveau entre eux, mais il était moins pesant qu'auparavant. Justin paraissait plus détendu, comme soulagé d'un poids.

Justin était dans la salle de bain et Brian en profita pour appeler Michael et le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir ce soir. Il soupira en raccrochant et ferma les yeux. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait se donner toutes les excuses du monde, que Justin était son élève et qu'en tant que professeur il devait s'occuper de lui, mais il savait que si un autre de ses élèves s'était présenté ainsi à sa porte, il ne l'aurait pas accueilli chez lui pour la nuit. Il l'aurait ramené chez ses parents, aurait essayé de régler le problème directement à la source, et dans le pire des cas l'aurait emmené chez un de ses amis. Mais jamais il ne l'aurait accueilli chez lui. Brian voulait être auprès de Justin, il voulait voir ses yeux briller d'un sourire, il voulait l'entendre rire comme il l'avait surpris cette fois-là dans un couloir avec Chanders. Brian voulait Justin. Et la puissance de ce désir l'effrayait. Parce que Justin était avant tout son élève. Parce que Justin n'avait que dix-sept ans. Parce que Justin le rendrait faible. Si Brian le laissait trop s'approcher, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

Une main sur sa hanche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Justin était à quelques centimètres de lui, en T-shirt et caleçon, le visage levé vers lui.

« A quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il. »

Brian afficha un air impassible, montrant à Justin qu'il n'entrerait pas dans son jeu. Le lycéen sourit. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, mit son autre main sur l'épaule de Brian pour se rapprocher de lui et chercha à l'embrasser. A contrecœur Brian se déroba. Il ignora la déception qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux et se défit de son emprise. Il lui tendit finalement un oreiller et une couverture.

« Le canapé. Juste pour cette nuit. »

Justin prit les affaires, mais la déception avait quitté son visage. Il se dirigea vers le sofa d'un pas décidé.

Il ne s'arrêterait pas là.


End file.
